To improve signal processing of audio data, signal processing may be performed on multiband outputs. For example, first signal processing may be performed on a first frequency band and second signal processing may be performed on a second frequency band, enabling improved performance. Multiband outputs may be generated by filter banks that separate audio data into multiple frequency bands.